fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Funnel Man
Funnel Man was Dr. Kojiro's 1st Robot Master, themed after his favorite childhood game, funnel ball. Unlike later creations starting with Gladius Man, Funnel Man does not possess a speech synthesizer, and as such is completely silent vocally. Despite that Funnel Man has been destroyed on a number of occasions, Dr. Kojiro has always sought to rebuild him, thanks to his being one of Kojiro's two favorite RMs. He is the unintentional catalyst for Kojiro's eventual insanity and violent behavior. This is because he was entered by Kojiro into the 1st Annual Robot Tournament, where he fought well but was subsequently beaten before reaching the final stage. After witnessing Mr. X reprogramming the eight most powerful Robot Masters, Dr. Kojiro attempted to remove Funnel Man from the area, but was struck with falling debris and knocked unconscious. Having received a concussion but unaware of such, he awoke a few minutes later and successfully removed his beloved robot from the tournament grounds and returned home soon afterwards. Having not realized he was knocked out at all, he failed to seek treatment for his concussion and it unlocked the dark potential in his mind; over the next few years he grew malevolent in nature. Once Dr. Kojiro finally attacked the world in his own vain attempt at world domination, Funnel Man was one of the eight Robot Masters sent out to wreak havoc, having been upgraded slightly since his fall at the Robot Tournament. However, Funnel Man was eventually defeated by Mega Man, much to Kojiro's dismay. While Dr. Kojiro was also defeated soon afterwards, he escaped and collected two of his broken robots — Funnel Man and Gladius Man, and rebuilt them again, giving them both powerful upgrades. Because of the intense power of the upgrade to Funnel Man, it took Kojiro a few years to finish him, and he did not compete in a few of Kojiro's master plans because of this; in fact, the original body of Gladius Man had been decommissioned and his mind was placed inside an alternate body known as Gladius Man β by the time that Funnel Man's upgrade was finally complete. Like Gladius Man, he did not serve as one of Kojiro's eight Robot Masters again, but instead served as a powerful guardian of Kojiro's fortress. When he was finally encountered by Mega Man again, he was seemingly defeated, only to fuse with an amorphous substance, forming into White Devil, with his head forming the White Devil's eye. As White Devil he switched between the various colors of the rainbow (and white), with each form possessing different talents. However, even in this form he was soundly beaten, though he escaped before he could be destroyed. He would go on to save his master from Mega Man by absorbing him and using his own body to launch Kojiro in an escape pod far away, while keeping the Blue Bomber distracted. At this point, Mega Man did succeed in destroying him by severely damaging the eye, which served as his control point and primary weakness. However, Kojiro escaped to fight another day free from the "tyranny of jail" due to this sacrifice. With this second destruction, Dr. Kojiro once again sought to repair him, only this time he gave him a self-repair unit to allow him to fix his own damage over time, effectively making him unkillable unless he is completely annihilated. While Kojiro would only deploy him on the field again one final time alongside Gladius Man β before Kojiro's apparent demise, Funnel Man would end up repairing himself and encountering Tempo a few centuries later. While destroyed here too, it can be assumed he once again survived to wreak havoc another day. CD Data *'Description:' Unable to speak. Bounces balls off walls. *'Quote:' "..." *'Good Point:' Good listener *'Bad Point:' Too quiet *'Likes:' Gladius Man *'Dislikes:' Explaining himself Stage Enemies Also included are the following undrawn foes: *Bomb Slide SESA (Subboss) *Teri-Go-Round *''Unspecified stage enemy'' *''Unspecified stage enemy'' Bubukan Funnel.png|Bubukan Fun Eye.png|Fun Eye Keeparounder.png|Keeparounder Metro Mommy.png|Metro Mommy & Moots Rompers & Kikyoon Funnel.png|Rompers and Kikyoon StopGo Baller.png|StopGo Baller Category:Somarinoa Category:Mega Man Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Peppa Numbers